Im Not Insane
by Poisoned kisses
Summary: the inu gang are in a mental house where they meet kin who is he why is he here why does he hate the words mother and father and who is this full summary inside note i have changed the rateing for nother chapters to come.....
1. Chapter 1

Im Not Insane

summaray: kin is a goth he hates everything him and his sister sango are put into makai amentel house he meet a girl named kanna his sisters friend kagomes is there to she falls in love with sesshoumaru bit then naraku comes in she finds that naraku is more then meets the eye drama love hate cutting suaside and more.

name: kagome Shikon

age: 16

admited : suasied atempt cutting

siblings: none her little brother was beaten to death by there uncle

looks: black hair that is cut to her sholders has gray eyes dresses in black nothing ELSE

name: inuyasha sankontesou

age: 15

admited: beleveing imaganary ppl are stocking him

siblings: older brother sesshoumaru

looks: silver hair with green highlights dresses in black blue and green has amber eyes

name: sesshoumaru sankontesou

age: 17

admited: cutting

siblings: little brother inuyasha

looks: silver hair dresses in black and gray eyes amber

name: naraku makato

age: 18

admited: rapeing a 7 year old and killing her now thinking she is back from the dead to kill him

siblings: little sister kanna

looks: black hair with white thru it dresses in black and red eyes

name: sango tamashii

age: 16

admited: thinks the world is out to get her

siblings: twin kin

looks: brown hair dyed green dresses in black and purple eyes are brown

name: miroku kazzana

age: 17

admited: suaside

siblings: none

looks: black hair dresses in blue and purple purple eyes

name:kikyou yoruame

age: 18

admited: anorexea

siblings: little sister rin

looks: brown hair blue eyes dresses in light purple and dark red

name: kanna makato

age: 17

admited: depreshons

sibling: older brother naraku

looks: white hair black eyes dresses in black

name: kin tamashii

age: 16

admited: depreshon cutting suasied drugs

siblings: twin sango

looks: brown hair dyed black dresses in black and white

name: rin yoruame

age: 15

admited: insane

siblings: kikyou

looks: brown hair bleeched white green eyes white as light gray contacs as you can get dresses in white

Next chap will be the start of my story

- Queen Of The Dark Lands


	2. meeting

ok im half way over my writers block this chapter may not be that good but oh well.  
inuyasha is not mine but kin is mine.  
note i need help with lemons i will put them in if someone will write them or tell me what im alowed to put on this site. most of this one will be thoughts.

Kins pov

How long are they going to keep me here i hate this place oh well im away from them here and i know sango is safe from them. but tis place will drive her insane i can't help her much now i will have to do something later but now i just want to get away from these ppl.

Kagomes pov

i have been here for weeks now i miss my brother i wish he was still alive. no no i don't then he would still be being hurt im glad he is free. i tryed to be. but there basterds kept me from it. oh who is this being thrown into my little white room?

normal pov

The door opened and a guy with sliver hair was draged in and left laying on the floor panting and glareing. he looked to be about 17 . who are you came a voice kagome was starteld but calmed when she saw the guy had asked her. kagome she said who are you? sesshoumaru he said why are you in here? kagome looked him over then looked at his eyes and said. i tryed to slit my wrists what about you? sesshoumaru sat up and looked her over. in here for cutting and i few other things but mostly cutting. they both kept looking one another over.

sesshoumaru's pov

damm those docters they threw me in this room but this time in not alone. there is a girl a talk to her she talks to me i keep looking her over as she does me i can't help it there is something about her that draws me to her.

kagome's pov

this guy seems ok he is hot i know that he must be new i have never seem him before hn i bet when kikyou sees him she will go for him no that is right she has someone inuyasha i think his name was that inuyash looks kinda like sesshoumaru brothers or something i bet. i would like to get to know his sesshoumaru more i may like him.

Ah this one is over sorry if it is short i will try to make the next one longer i need help on lemons oh and votes on more pairing's. revews are good flames are welcomed. 


End file.
